Morgan Wiccan
by mollypop
Summary: a story about witchcraft, portals and a bit of friendship.
1. Hidden World

Morgan Wiccan  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
The Hidden World  
  
Lydia had always seemed like a normal girl from the outside, she was inconspicuous, hardly even acknowledged by most, but she had friends. Her dark mahogany hair fell over her eyes, but she left it, like admitting defeat, but merely accepting fate. We laughed, her smile not quite reaching her deep brown eyes, the laughter projecting from her, but not seeming real; not seeming genuine. Lydia has always been my best friend, since we met in year 4, I've always been able to trust her, with anything.  
  
"Morgan," Lydia whispered half way through physics. "I've got to take you somewhere tonight, you will come, won't you?"  
  
"Sure De." I replied, puzzled and curious. She seemed to be hiding something, something only I would learn.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
We walked along the estate, I was going to drop round my house first, check it was ok with Fe, my sister, to go round De's place, and I got stuff to sleep, Fiona would understand if I did.  
  
We walked another three blocks and through the park to her house, her mum was out, so we had the mansion to our-selves. Well, maybe not 'Mansion', but near enough for me.  
  
"What did you need to tell me so desperately then?" I asked excitedly over a tub of triple toffee ice-cream.  
  
"Well, I kinda' have to show you, but lets eat first."  
  
We finished the ice-cream and then De stood up nervously, and beckoned me to follow through the house. I did, making sure to stick close, I didn't like this part of the house, it seemed so creepy. She stopped, as if outside a door, but all I found to be visible was a dead end to a corridor, oddly, there was no window. I was about to ask what the hell we were doing, when she removed a peculiar, star-shaped key from her locket, and pressed it flat into a previously un-noticed indent of the wall. The wall peeled back from it's position. Within seconds my friend calmly returned the object to it's home, and walked through the door, zombie like, I followed her, stunned beyond belief.  
  
"De, am I dreaming?" I asked.  
  
"No Morgan, now please just listen to me! I found this yesterday, I don't think my mum knows I did, but she might, and I have to share it with someone, I can't keep it to myself. I just don't know what to do!" Lydia walked over to the smallest box in the room, from which she took a key, much like the first, but with a moon rather than a star, she used it to open a second chest, from whish she took a cape, a stick, a large, dusty book and a chain, on which hung a third key, which, in turn, was used to open something, but this time it was a door, and all three keys, sun, moon and star, had to be placed in a triangular shape, and through the door, my adventure began…  
  
  
  
1 Chapter II  
  
Portal to a New Dimension  
  
"De, what's going on? What is this thing?" My mind was aching, how could this be? It was more confusion than I'd ever known before.  
  
"Morgan, this is a…a portal as near as I can tell. It transports you to another place I think. The book explains everything, but if we choose to go, the time is now. Lizzie, my mum, will be back soon, and she won't be happy. Will you come with me?"  
  
"I…I…well where does it go, what if we can't get back?"  
  
"Look Morgan, I don't know, but Lizzie will be home any second, just choose. I won't feel any different to you if you stay, but you must decide!"  
  
"Well, yes De. But from now on, where you go, I go. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed!" So we set off. We didn't know where we were going, and we didn't care either!  
  
There was a sound from the room we had just left, Lizzie must had returned without our hearing.  
  
"Jump!" I shouted, and we did.  
  
A black cat purred gently at the awesome sight of two young girls, leaping into adventure and probably danger, through a rippling, acid like vortex, in an ordinary house, on an ordinary street.  
  
Majestically, the cat leaped after them. Nimble on it's feet, beautiful. It disappeared into the mysterious abyss.  
  
  
  
* * * * * 


	2. The arrival

1.1 Chapter III  
  
1.2 The Arrival  
  
  
  
"They're here, I tell you they are! I saw them fall from the great twist! You've got to believe me!" Pleaded a cowering figure. It seemed truthful, but it was impossible to say really.  
  
"Through him to the Jackabes. Now!" Ordered a sickening voice, and the hideous beasts obeyd his command.  
  
"He couldn't be telling the truth, could he Daniel?" The same, disgusting creature asked.  
  
"You do not ask me questions!" thundered a normally smooth voice, the owner unseen. "Now leave me, beast!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come Shaxzan, you must practice! Otherwise you will not pass your initiation test tomorrow, and there's no need to tell you what that would mean, and then there's the fact that I can retire, go back to living in the mortal realm. I can retire!" came an old voice from a nearby room. We sneaked past, keeping low, and listened from the shadows, as far as we knew, hidden. I felt a presence near us, and shrunk back to the furthest of the darkness. It passed. The door to the room from which the voices had come opened slowly, but no being was seen.  
  
We heard whispering from within, but I couldn't make out what was being said.  
  
"Quick!" I hissed. Then I grabbed De's arm, and yanked it hard. We silently sped down the corridor, and through an open door that led us into a still place, but not a room.  
  
"Morgan! Morgan, where are we?" De pleaded. "Look behind you! Why did we move anyway?"  
  
"De, we left 'cause, just 'cause there was someone there ok? And what is it? I'm looking out for anyone who could be coming." But as I looked round, I realised what the problem was.  
  
We were on some kind of balcony, but the astonishing thing was what it stood over: an enormous cave, perfectly dome shaped, and located in the centre was a cauldron, surrounded by around 40 women, each holding a herb, standing in the form of a star.  
  
"Morgan! Morgan, what if they see us? We've got to move again!" De begged, she seemed desperate, but why?  
  
"Chill De, we can't help anything by panicking, there just more likely to notice us if we make a fuss! Now crouch low, and try to keep a look out, k? I think they know we're here now, I think they're searching us out." As my petrified, but slightly calmer, friend turned towards the only way on and off the balcony, my eyes gazed back to the fascinating scene below. They were performing a spell, so I listened hard. All I could make out were a few words: Guntrard! Guide us, find, the chosen something, the girls of light. Though I can't guarantee they even said any of that.  
  
I looked away from the wiccan group, and back to the silver-grey walls of the domain. A single candle, that's all I could see. I focused on it, unblinking. My eyes were locked. All of my fears vanished as I heard a voice, unheard by all others.  
  
It spoke "You are of the three, you have been brought here, whether by evil or good, but you must overcome all obstacles, or all is lost; in the hands of time, forever. Go now, walk to the candle, and place over it your hand. Then you, and whom ever else you wish it upon shall be invisible, to all but yourselves.  
  
"Be warned child, for your path to the others will not be easy. Your companion is an innocent, and she is also important. The way is filled with evil, so reach into the wall, just below the candle, and you will find a guide. Good luck to you!"  
  
Entranced, I walked to the candle, no one noticed. I plunged my hand into the flickering flame. No one saw. Then I was gone, invisible to all, but the other three, should they be around. I knew that somehow, as if I'd always known. I walked through the solid wall, a strange sensation being all that I felt. It was there, just as the power had proclaimed. 


	3. The stranger

1 Chapter IV  
  
2 A Stranger  
  
"Quickly, this way!" there were footsteps, growing steadily louder. I grabbed hold of De's arm and yanked her into the wall with me. Before she could speak, I clasped my hand around her mouth, and stopped breathing. She copied. We stood completely still.  
  
"Shh, or they'll here us. Slowly, we should creep up on them, or they'll be ready for us, and there's no telling what these outsiders would do to us." We remained silent, I was cautious to let a breath escape even. Slowly I did. I removed my hand, allowing De to do the same. She almost gagged. Still we were silent.  
  
"They're near, I just know it! What will he say if we fail him? They can't have learnt any wicca yet. Even he wasn't that quick! Lets go." They moved away, but I stayed there, unmoving. How could they know we arrived? I thought. Then another voice in my head, always the bearer of bad news, said how? Well I doubt it's everyday that people fall from portals, even in the realm of the wiccan.  
  
The wiccan, that was where we were, I was sure. I knew again. I can't explain it, when I think truth I've never before realised, it makes my insides feel, right somehow. When ever anyone tells me anything, I can tell if they're lying. It used to scare me, but now it might come in handy.  
  
I peered out, no one was there, if there had been, it wouldn't have mattered, I remembered, I was invisible. I gently pushed Lydia out of the space, and picked up the necklace, placed it around my neck, and hid it beneath my garments. I'd share it with her later. How important was a dagger on a chain anyway?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"They remain unfound, my lord. Surely this proves they are not here. Our, er, mutual friend, must have been babbling, trying to save himself in one final, pitiful attempt. Shall I call off the search?" The grotesque figure asked, fearfully, to the same smooth figure. He then cowered back to the wall, remembering there previous conversation. An evil laugh was issued from the blackness that stretched before the beast.  
  
"I thought you understood me before, beast! You of all creatures, hideous or, beautiful," as if to say no such thing could exist, "Question me again, and I'll have to go to the trouble of finding you a permanent replacement, and you know how much pain can be inflicted before death! Now call off the search, they will come to me in good time."  
  
Beast's already disgusting face screwed up, giving an even greater feeling of fear and revulsion to any unfortunate enough to rest their eyes upon him. Unlike the mysterious figure, he showed all how he looked. Let them know his position. Hoping to strike horrendous fear into their hearts with the information. Most were horrified at his appearance, and lack of social abilities, but they all knew he was under instruction by a higher power. Still, they kept out of his way, as none knew how well he could affect his bosses, or who they were, how merciful.  
  
We felt tired, who knew how long we'd been in the portal, or on this plain, on this dimension. We walked the corridors, invisible, in search of somewhere to rest our eyes. We stumbled (literally) into a storage room, there was a hidden stretch at the back, so we snuggled down, and fell to sleep almost immediately.  
  
A stranger walked into the room. No threat to us at all. He put a blanket over us, and placed two beakers of drink, some other clothes and a silver box by us. He left then, he felt we must prove our selves first, then he would help us, that's what I thought when I woke to find the situation.  
  
by the way, re rote chapter 2, so can look @ that if u want!  
  
please give me reviews!! As im a newby here!! Thanx 4 readin!! 


	4. The Library

Chapter VI  
  
The Library  
  
"Come on," I commanded. I had no idea why, but I was drawn to the shelf at the back. I peered into the masses of information that stood before me in this strange keeper of books. A sudden thought struck me, what did they hold? What would the books show me? I realised I had stopped, and looked around myself. I saw no familiarities, but I had a feeling that it was here. That for which I searched, but knew nothing of. A black covered book inscribed with silver ink captured me, drew my hand to it, although, if I had fought it, I doubt I could have stopped my hand from rising to it, clasping it carefully. De stared at me, but I was engrossed. What could possibly have drawn me to this book? There were thousands there, and yet I had gone through, not even glancing at the others, not struck by their elaborate designs, not wondering about their possible origins and subjects. I looked through the book, flicked all of the pages until it stopped. I blinked. This was freaky. But still I looked down to the beautifully hand written pages.  
  
My eyes lit up as I read: 'The three shall come, and when they do, all evil will cease, they will seek out and illuminate the shadows of our two worlds, but it shall not be an easy task. One of their most trusted will betray them, and they must learn forgiveness, or all is lost. Dansha and God's speed to them; if they should read this, beware, for you can still make your own destiny. My words are but a warning. Aluwaine, Louest antre sintraunt Ludwania Evilian!' I closed it, what did that mean? I hunted the cover; I needed to know who had written it. What it would mean I was unsure of, but I had to.  
  
I felt something on my shoulder:  
  
"Um, excuse me madam, but would you like some help, or are you just browsing for a good read?...Because I can recommend the one in your hands. Centuries ago people believed all that nonsense, however now we all no it was just a fanciful novel by the great Sir Augustus of Huxrant, and his trusted brother Sir Charles Junior 111 of Lavenfields. They were well known in the domains of Divination and Defence Against the Dark ones, and protecting the innocent. Great men, great men." A tall, kindly man went on. "Well respected in their time, as well as ours. Oh, I am sorry; I've been told about my ranting, are you starting as one of the new first year pupils next week? I can give you a library card now if you like, you seem pretty keen."  
  
"...Oh, sorry, yes please, though I'm not sure how to use it. Could you please show me?" I questioned the eccentric old dear. "If it wouldn't be any bother…"  
  
"Certainly. Follow me! Follow me! You too dear?" The question was directed at Lydia.  
  
"Oh no, she's my little sister – we're a year and a half apart you see. People are always making that mistake."  
  
"Fine then, just you. Saves me a fair while for now. Should the stone be red, clear, green or blue? Each to their own I say, even if we are supposed to choose for you." He chuckled knowingly.  
  
"Well, clear I think. Milly? Do you like clear stones?" I asked De.  
  
Cottoning on she replied, "Yes, I love them."  
  
Just write your name and stone on this form, then we'll have you connected.  
  
Library Patron, you are asked to give your details briefly on this form, thankyou.  
  
Name: Danielle Monkford  
  
Stone: Clear, small, chain  
  
Age: 16  
  
We thank you for giving your details. Enjoy your library access.  
  
I borrowed 'Predictions and Legends,' the book I had been looking at earlier, as well as 'Spells and Enchantments' by Eliza Stephenson, and 'A Brief History of Good and Evil' by The High Priestess, Luane Risoltna. Then we quickly left to explore the place, and find somewhere to stay. 


	5. Into the Woods

Chapter VII  
  
Into the Woods  
  
De and I were searching the world, when we stumbled upon a large, and impressively important looking oak door.  
  
"Where do you think that leads to?" De asked me.  
  
"And I'm somehow supposed to know? Come on, let's check it out, yeah?" I asked. She nodded, and we walked through the doorway.  
  
"Wow!" But that wasn't enough to convey our feeling. We had walked out of the building, and it was absolutely beautiful! I'd never even thought of there being an outside, and if I had, I couldn't possibly have expected this! Gorgeous, perfect-green grass lay over the ground, and stretched for farther than I could see. There were enormous amounts of possible hiding places for us; underneath the roots of trees, behind thick willow tree branches, in holes between the rocks. We walked towards a particularly tree filled area and began to walk between them, looking at their knarled, auburn structures. As we passed a horse chestnut we heard children's voices nearby; we crept towards the tree they sat behind, planning through some well-placed leaves.  
  
"Oww!" De exclaimed.  
  
"Who's there? We know you're there!" Came a voice from behind the wide based tree.  
  
They'd heard us now, so there was know point trying to stay quiet.  
  
"De, are you all right?"  
  
Two figures jumped out into view, the expressions of anger on their faces soon turning to those of apprehension and concern. Lydia was lashing her limbs across the floor in a fit.  
  
"What's wrong? Didn't you stay clear of the venom tree? You should know about that!"  
  
"Can you help her? Please!" I begged them.  
  
"Yeah, move out the way quickly.  
  
"Heal the wound and save the soul,  
  
Make this child once more whole." A mythical, clear blue light spread from Lydia, and I stepped back.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I was completely astonished, but De had stopped thrashing about on the floor so it must have been something good. "De, are you ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine in a few minutes. Are you a first year? They should have explained this stuff to you!" The boy frowned.  
  
"In case you were wondering, I'm Flis, short for Felicity, and this is Spak, joking! This is Zack. Who're you?" Asked the girl, apparently called Flis.  
  
"I'm Danielle and this is Milly, call me Danny. Yeah, I'm in the first year and this is my little sis', she's staying for a while, our folks have gotta sort things out without us around. What year are you guys in? How old?"  
  
"I'm 15, in the third year. She's 14 in the third." 


End file.
